Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a regulator. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a regulator to stabilize an output voltage.
Description of Related Art
A low dropout regulator (LDO) is widely applied in power supplies for the electronic systems, e.g., power supplies for automobile electronics, mobile phones, notebooks, and personal digital assistants (PDA). In particular, the requirements of low power consumption, high performance and high reliability in automobile electronics make design of an LDO circuit more difficult. When the power supply output of the LDO circuit switches from one mode to another, the load requirement of the LDO changes rapidly, which may result in an output voltage surge. Since a large voltage change may cause damage to the circuit, a protection mechanism for stabilizing the output voltage is very important.